Love and Protection
by Lexa HF Ward
Summary: It was the greatest part of my day. Just to know I could talk to him. Just a short drabble I wrote at School when I was given the task to develop a character via dialogue but didn't hand this in because it's not much character development. Rated T because of it's a tad graphic.


Tonight was like any other night. Finally I could text him. My secret affair with my best friend as he hides from the real world, seeking my comfort and making sure I know he's mine.  
**Evening, mate. – E  
Afternoon. – A  
How was your day? – E  
Really? You needn't ask. You were there all the time. – A  
I know, but that was from my point of view. – E  
Fair enough. It was satisfying to the extent someone like me can have at school. – A  
So shit then? – E  
Must you be so crude. – A  
Only when you're a pompous arse. – E  
Funny. Really, I am just literate. – A  
And I'm just a plebeian. As you like to call us idiots. – E  
You, my dear, are far above those other morons. – A  
Aren't you the charmer ) – E  
Well at least I don't grope you under the table. – A  
That was one time! And you liked it, don't even lie! – E  
Only because it was you. – A  
I am proud to have you say that. – E  
What? That I belong to you? Because I do, I'm only yours. I love you. – A  
I love you too. – E  
Sorry, dads just got in. I got to go, love. – E  
Don't let him hurt you. – A  
That's not my choice... – E  
Goodnight. – A  
**There wasn't a reply. I could feel my throat clench with every second he was gone. A snake was entwining itself around my insides and squeezing. I could hardly breathe. Every time I saw a new bruise, him limping, or if sometimes I didn't even see him it burned me. To the core. Anger would swell and I would become close of not being able to control myself and going over there myself and killing the bastard where he stood; and save not only my friend but my love. I sat curled on my bed long into the early hours of the morning until my phone buzzed once more and I launched for it.  
**Goodnight, love. – E**  
Was all it said and I buried my head into my pillow holding my phone close to my chest.  
_'Somebody help him.'_  
Another day passes and I see the darkened splotch of purple that deigns to ruin his perfect skin whilst he changes for PE. That rage consumed monster flourishes inside me once more and I could only feel helpless. I texted him whilst we sat across from each other in the library in silence. We never talk, can't be seen talking to the popular  
**Come to mine tonight. – A  
You know I can't. – E  
He can't harm you at mine. – A  
But he can when I go home. – E  
It is not your ****_home._**** – A  
Yeah...you are. – E  
Come home. – A  
**He was right there but there was a long, conflicted, and potentially dangerous pause.  
**Ok. – E  
**The smile on my face could have eclipsed the Sun.  
As soon as the bell rang I was having trouble restraining my giddiness, it did not bode well to show true happiness in this school. The leeches would find a way to suck it out of me. Only a few minutes before I could hold him, kiss him, and tell him that 'I love him'. Then _he_ was there. Of course, today of all days that thing had to pick up his child. I squeezed the back of his jumper as he passed, gently begging him not to go. But he would, he always would go to that man because that was how my love was. He was a follower with a heart. He couldn't just turn away from the person who'd given him life. No matter how much the man didn't deserve my love, he would always go to that _thing._

Two hours later, my blood ran cold.  
**Help me**  
Two words and it wasn't signed like usual. I was sprinting to my front door without shoes or a coat. I would've left without any of it, if it weren't for my brother. He forced me into outside attire and I was about to sprint again before he offered to drive me. _A car was faster than legs._ My mind processed and within a minute we were in the car. I begged him to break the speed limit but he'd only just passed the test and got the car. He wouldn't speed for the Queen of England. I took out my phone and saw three new texts.  
**It hurts so much  
Please. Help**  
**I'm coming. – A  
**I shot back quickly and was jumping out of the car before it had even stopped. I burst in through the front door and was immediately met with red.  
_'No.' _My mind raced as I called out for him as heard a whimpered response. I slammed into his room and stopped dead in my tracks.  
"I love you." A weak voice croaked out as blood blinded my vision. I dropped and scrambled over to him.  
"No...Please." My hands wrapped around him.  
"I love you." He said again and tears filled my eyes.  
"I love you too. So much. Don't...you can't...don't..." I couldn't say it. I couldn't ask him to do something he couldn't prevent. I cradled him in my arms and kissed him and held him. Just like I'd wanted to all along. But this wasn't how I was meant to do it. Not as a goodbye. Not when he was like this.  
"I love you." The words stung and twisted inside of me.  
"I love you." It was so weak and he was struggling to sleep, let alone speak. I shushed him,  
"The feelings mutual, I assure you." I said verbatim as I did the first we'd kissed and he smiled. Even through all his pain and all his torment. He would always smile to me; for me.  
"I love you." I whispered kissing his smile. I could hear sirens but I was sure they wouldn't get here in time. Everything was disorientated and we pulled away.  
"I can't live without you. I need my daily supplement of you." He laughed again, much weaker but it rumbled around my chest and I cherished it.  
"Can...always...make...me...laugh..." He breathed out quietly and forced his hand to rest on my cheek. The pain was unbearable at this point in juncture. I leaned into his hand and clutched it with my free hand that was in his hair holding his head up. I could hear paramedics running into the house.  
"You should be dead by now." I said quietly and he tightened my grip. This was against logic, and reason but he was still here so I clutched him tightly willing him to live.  
"But then you'd cry." He forced out quickly and I soothed him as he winced in pained.  
"I won't let him hurt you again if you stay with me." I bargained.  
"Don't...let...me...go...?" He asked and I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer and he groaned out in pain. I looked down and realised my body had been pushing against his wound staunching the blood flow of the wound and by hugging him so tightly I'd removed the pressure. They pulled me off and I struggled to get back to him but my brother kept me back as they took him away. We followed the ambulance all the way there and I was on their heels the entire time. They had to restrain me from interfering. He was stabilised and I was instantly by him. They tried to get me to leave but you honestly have no idea how persuasive I can be. I refused food, sleep, and school. The only time I left when my brother finally had, had enough and forced me to eat, shower and change. I eventually dropped unconscious with my hand clutching my loves and my head rested by his hip.  
When I awoke cerulean blue eyes were looking at me with a content smile and I launched myself at him.  
"I love you, Philip." Were the first words to leave my mouth and he whispered back.  
"I love you too, Alistair." The one time I would cherish my name is now. I vow to him, the man I love, that I will be his protector and he will be my love.


End file.
